GFO II: The tiny bird falls
by Keenakeen
Summary: Littlefoot and Mato return on another adventure. Mato's trying to balance school life and time with her dinosaur friends, while Littlefoot thinks about whether he would see Mato's Otherself again. But when the OtherWorld crumbles apart, while he, Mato and the rest of the gang summon another Otherself to put it back in place again?


**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter one to the sequel to the GFO II: The Tiny Bird falls. Sorry it took so long.**

**Littlefoot: That's okay. All writers have stuff like that. And I think this was a good idea.**

**Mato: I agree. I've also noticed that a lot of BRS crossovers going into the '2' section.**

******Me: I did, too. I don't wanna feel left out, too. ****Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Two worlds. Very different in many things but similar in legends.

In one world, humanity has not yet evolved. The world itself is inhabited by lush vegetation, and giant reptiles called dinosaurs. But over time, disasters occurred in the age of dinosaurs. Many had no choice but to seek the safety of one beautiful place: The Great Valley.

In another world, humanity is gone. It has now reduced to innocent, hooded midgets tortured by the queen, White Rock Shooter, and her minions, Dead Master and Chariot. The Earth itself is greatly changed by the power of STRength, a being who came from another realm. And she called it the OtherWorld. But she was badly influenced by White Rock Shooter and was tortured by her, reducing her to being another midget. White Rock Shooter took over the OtherWorld completely, and all hope was lost until...

A hero came. The hero, is Black Rock Shooter. Along with her are five young dinosaurs who came from the Great Valley: Littlefoot, the longneck, Cera, the threehorn, Ducky the swimmer, Petrie the flyer, and Spike, the spiketail. By banding together to fight and defeat the queen's minions before defeating the evil queen herself, they have summoned all the colours of both worlds into one colourful palette. White Rock Shooter has been defeated, and the heroes became legends in both worlds. But the destruction of White Rock Shooter cannot be undone. Chaos filled every world, and demons started attacking, and killing the inhabitants, alive.

As for Littlefoot and his friends, they lost Black Rock Shooter and hoped that one day, they would meet each other again. And, as legend said, the time would come for they and STRength to put the OtherWorld back in place once more...

* * *

"Tag, you're it!" he shouted.

"Hey, not fair! You jumped ahead of me!" Cera pouted.

"All's fair in tag Cera," Littlefoot beamed as he took off.

"Well...that should change the rules. Hey! Get back here!" Cera started off after Littlefoot but Ducky, riding on Spike, followed by Petrie, quickly interrupted them.

"Littlefoot! Cera!" Ducky shouted.

"What is it?" Littlefoot asked with a confused look on his face. Before anyone could answer, a rift opened and Mato Kuroi, the first 'pure-one' Littlefoot saw, stepped into the Great Valley.

"Mato!" Littlefoot called out to her excitedly. Mato turned around and saw Littlefoot. Happiness welled inside her.

"Littlefoot!" She replied. The two then hugged each other, just like how Littlefoot and Black Rock Shooter hugged each other in his dream. Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike all looked at them, flabbergasted. "Uh...what with you?" Petrie asked them worriedly.

"Well..." Mato replied. "Back at the hospital, Yuu told me that the OtherWorld is kind of crumbling apart, so I think we'd better go and try to prevent that from happening."

"The OtherWorld is crumbing APART?" Ducky shrieked. "This can't happen. Oh no no no."

"That very scary..." Petrie shuddered upon hearing the fact that 'The OtherWorld is crumbing apart'.

"Then whatever the case, then we'll stick TOGETHER!" Cera commanded, and the rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

Littlefoot kept silent. Black Rock Shooter? Her home? Crumbling apart? But she is his best friend. He couldn't let her die or her world go into ruins. Without further thinking, he turned round and headed off into the rocky terrain. Mato noticed him go.

"Hey Littlefoot, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Saurus Rock. Perhaps it'll answer some questions on how we can stop the OtherWorld from getting destroyed." he replied.

"Then we'll go with you," Mato replied. "After all, we're your friends, and friends should always stick together because that's what friends are for."

"Thanks guys." Littlefoot and his friends then headed to their destination.

Saurus Rock is the one dinosaur statue that the Great Valley inhabitants worship. The statue looks like Doc, the Lone Dinosaur, during his fight with a sharptooth.

Its most recent happening is when Cera's niece and nephew, Dinah and Dana, fell off of Saurus Rock. Cera tried to save them by climbing on the tooth encircling Saurus Rock's neck. Her niece and nephew fell on top of her and they accidentally broke the tooth around its neck. After that, chaos begins to occur, scaing the inhabitants into a near-death fate. Thankfully, Saurus Rock was repaired with a new tooth on its neck from one of the sharpteeth that Grandpa Longneck and Doc had defeated.

As soon as they arrived at Saurus Rock, they noticed something was inscribed at the foot of the statue. "I find some stone stories down Saurus Rock!" Petrie called to the gang. "You mean hieroglyphics," Mato corrected him. The Pteranodon nodded in reply.

The hieroglyphics tell a lot on the history of OtherWorld. STRength is shown at the first side of the square rock base, creating the OtherWorld. Then she created Black Gold Saw and White Rock Shooter to help chersh this new world. On the second side of the base, White Rock Shooter and Black Gold Saw are shown, arguing about the OtherWorld's future. White Rock Shooter wanted to take over the OtherWorld, but Black Gold Saw resisted and wanted the OtherWorld to continue to be fertile for new OtherWarriors. The argument went on viciously, until both could not take it any longer, and declared war. On the third side of the base, White Rock Shooter is shown conquering the OtherWorld, she is more invincible that before, but Littlefoot's Black Rock Shooter form is show near the end of the thrid side, defeating the queen with his Saurus gun. But the fourth side of the base is plain blank.

Cera, after reading the hierglyphics, said to Mato, "So that's what you mean by 'the OtherWorld is kind of crumbling apart'." Mato nodded.

"So what we going to do?" Littlefoot asked her. "Well..."

But before anyone could reply, the earth started rumbling. The quake rumled its way to the Great Valley. Every leafeater inside feeling it stopped eating and began running in all directions.

"EARTHSHAKE!" Cera screamed. "It's heading from over THERE!"

"THEN WE'D BETTER HIDE!" Littlefoot replied. Even he was unsure what to do. Even though Saurus Rock is in top shade, where did that earthshake from?"IN THAT CAVE! HURRY!" And immediately the gang ran stumbled in.

All of a sudden, a mass of burning rocks (Asteroids) suddenly fell from the sky and smashed almost every single rock present in the area, with the exception of Saurus Rock. Almost every single bit of green food is burnt to ash. But it wasn't just that area. The burning rocks have rocked the entire Great Valley into chaos. The earth rumbled as the blasts roared with seismic force, uprooting trees, and overturning even longnecks onto their backs. In an instant, the western part of the Great Valley crashed away as a rock struck into the mountan range, burying the unlucky ones in a rockslide, creating a colossal shockwave that sent unfortunate dinosaurs flying. Others were luckier, able to grab on to support before the blast.

Inside the cave (**Which turned out to be a tunnel**), Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Mato kept running. The ground was sloping, but they somehow managed to get hold of their grip. But just then, a rockslide occured, immediately sweeping the Apatosaurus, Triceratops, Pteranodon, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus and human downward.

"EEK!" Ducky shrieked as they tumbled down the rockslide.

"Ducky! Grab my hand! Hurry!" Mato called out to her, sticking our her hand. Ducky grabbed it, and the two friends hugged desperately for life. Petrie jumped into a pocket of Mato's bag to preven his wings from getting shredded. As for Littlefoot, he was steadily losing his consciousness, and a voice boomed into his ear sockets, following the hideous, bloodthristy roars of sharpteeth.

"**It will all be over for you soon, longneck.**" It mocked in its hideous voice, "**We, demons of the OtherWorld, now claim your world as our own!**" It cackled loudly, filling his very being with horror at its declaration. Just then, something ran across his head.

It was his memory. His memory of how he lost his mother against the one dinosaur that many fear, Sharptooth himself.

* * *

_Littlefoot ran as fast as he could along the rocky cliff side, Sharptooth close behind. He noticed too late that the path came to a dead end just a few feet away. He closed his eyes, too horrified to look, as Sharptooth lunged. "**It will all be over for you soon, longneck.**" he yelled to him in a strange language. But nothing happend. Littlefoot opened his eyes, as he heard what sounded like thunder, and there she was. His mother stepped between him and the horrifying beast and shoved the it onto its side._

_"Run Littlefoot! Run!" she said as she tried to keep the monster down. Littlefoot looked around frantically for an escape route, soon realising that his only way out, was down the cliff side. He carefully stepped onto the steep, gravely rock, trying in vein to keep his balance. His front legs suddenly slid out from beneath him, sending him into a speedy plumit down the cliff and into the hard stone bottom._

_He got up termbling, scared and horribly confused. He stumble on his first few steps, until a devilish roar and a thundering bellow snapped him back into reality. He turned toward the sound, to see his mother and Sharptooth falling from the high end of the cliff to the sharp bed of rocks below._

_"MOTHER!"_

* * *

But before the invisible demon could attack Littlefoot in any moment, the rockslide crashed down a ravine, causing him and his friends to plumment down into the empty space below. The demon quickly lost the longneck, and snarled angrily at him,

"**PAYBACK TIME.**"

Littlefoot felt strange as if time was slowing and space around him briefly faded. It must have been the trauma from falling down at high speeds, and then he fainted.

* * *

**Me: Well, this first chapter must be very long. I would appreciate that if anyone reviews this new crossover.**

**Mato: Yeah! The more reviews we get, the more updates his story gets!**

**Littlefoot: This part of that new adventure was scary. I thought the demon nearly got me.**

**Cera: Well, he shouldn't gotten me instead.**

**Littlefoot: *Nods***

**Ducky: I'm excited to see the next update. I am, I am.**

**Petrie: I also excited to see next update!**

**Spike: *Nods while chomping ferns***

**Mato: Please review!**


End file.
